The Mysterious Stranger
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "So many generations had passed and so many had died and yet she remained, heartbroken as the day she was held down by The Guard and forced to shoot the man she loved." Audrey realizes that she has one chance to save Nathan and takes it but things will never be the same. Years later Nathan looked at the men before him, "who is Audrey Parker?" How did she save him and he forget her?
1. Prologue

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

She looked out at the ocean from the cliff of Tuwiuwok Bluff, tears filled her eyes as she thought back to the day she had first stood in the cliff so many years before. She looked down at the ring around her neck and fingered the three diamonds inlaid in the gold. Part of her knew every bit of her planning had been in vain, she'd been too late to stop the very people who punished her.

Even with The Troubles gone she'd always be cursed to walk the world alone, forever cursed with youth and heartache. That was her true curse, the one no one dared to inform them about. So many generations had passed and so many had died and yet she remained, heartbroken as the day she was held down by The Guard and forced to shoot the man she loved.

"Audrey!" She turned to see her guardians, her secret keepers as she travelled the world in search of a way to die of old age, no longer stuck in a youthful body. Her compassion was her curse and her last promise to her beloved the barrier that stopped her from ending her life. The great-great-great-great-great grandson of Duke Crocker and Jennifer Mason stood beside his sister on the edge of the pine trees with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you, we heard the whispers of The Mysterious Woman and knew you'd come here."

The blond shook her head and looked a few feet away to the lone grave that sat on the cliff top. "It's where I always come when I visit." She walked over and bent down beside the grave, beginning to remove the weeds as she always did every ten years. Her hand ran over the engraving, the words so loving chosen by her very hand nearly 200 years before.

**Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos**

**August 12 1976 - May 4, 2012**

**Beloved Son, Friend and Partner**

**"Sacrifice is Never Forgotten"**

* * *

"Lily was at school and overheard something that could help you." He bent down beside her, "help this from never happening."

Audrey shook her head and put a hand on his arm, "nothing can stop this Ethan, it was the only way to end The Troubles. Even now, almost two centuries later I sometimes foolishly believe there was another way."

"But there is," Lily smiled as she bent down beside her brother. "Professor Masters was talking about the new Temporal System the University created. They need someone to test it but no one wants to, says it's dangerous and should be shut down. I asked him if I could get him someone, could they choose the date and he said yes. What if you could go all the way back to the beginning and stop The Troubles before they began?" Audrey looked up at her, "you could save all of Haven, including Nathan."

Ethan nodded, "remember that in 2050 they found the vault hidden by The Teague brothers, which had information on the origins of The Troubles. You could go back to that very day, stop the curse from ever being cast and rewrite all of this."

Audrey looked at the grave stone, "I'd cease to be, I'd just be Elizabeth in 1688…I'd die there." Part of her felt heartache at the very idea of never meeting Nathan, never loving him. "I'd never even meet Nathan."

Lily took her hand and held it, "but he'd be alive and happy, able to feel the world and have a real life. Isn't that what you wanted for him, to live and have a life?"

Audrey knew that was what she had wanted before The Teagues had discovered them, before they'd been dragged outside and held in place by several men. That had been before Vince had put the gun in her hand and held it, pushing her finger against the trigger killing Nathan as he made her vow to keep living for him. They'd had five months together, secret and hidden away by secret meetings on the very spot she sat on. Where their love had blossomed more and where she'd laid him to rest, their favorite place in all of Haven. They'd dreamed of stopping The Troubles and living a life together, of having a child they could raise themselves. But Vince Teague had shattered that in a moment and as she'd held Nathan in her arms, dying with his eyes connected to hers, The Troubles had ended. He'd felt his entire death, painfully agonizing instead of painless like it should have been.

Part of her was torn, knowing it was the right thing to do but also the heartache of never seeing Nathan ever again. She knew what he'd say though and it hurt her to know he'd be siding with Lily and Ethan every second.

"Okay," she looked at them, "for him…for his life. But there's something I have to do first, something I have to take with me."

* * *

Haven, Maine 2012

* * *

Nathan Wuornos looked at his father as he stood writing up two young stupid kids who'd defaced property. The Chief was going on about how he planned to retire and Nathan was set for being his replacement.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm cut out for that Chief." Nathan went back to his paperwork and Garland Wuornos shook his head.

"I think you are, come with me…it's time you see something that was meant for you."

The walk to The Teagues made Nathan roll his eyes, the old buzzers were the go to source for information but they were also crazy. Stepping into the store, he watched as his father talked to the men about something before they looked at him. "You do know the McKinney boys defaced half of Main St.?"

"I think he should see it." Garland nodded, "he needs to know that he isn't the down beat guy he thinks he is. I think Miss Parker needs to let Nathan know how special he is."

It was seconds later a metal tool chest was laid on the table, "that looks old, like really old but it's the same kind Marcus down at Hardware sells."

"Because it is," Dave smiled and looked down, "but how it came to be like this is the story inside. Read the engraving."

Nathan walked over and looked down to see his name engraved onto the metal. "What's inside?"

"Your past, in another life." Garland held is son's shoulder, "but the person who tells it is worth listening to."

* * *

He opened the box and found a small photo album protected by plastic along with a cloth bag that was also protected by plastic. Letters seemed to be contained in plastic as well, preservation not in date with the container.

Spotting a letter folded with 'read me first' printed on it, he removed the bag and unsealed it once again. Opening the letter a picture fell out of a blond woman, Nathan picked it up and studied the photo. The woman was beautiful and part of him wanted to know her immediately. He turned his attention back to the letter.

_Hello Nathan,_

_You must be wondering who would write to you and leave you all these treasures. I have a few things you need to know first before we begin. First, I wish I was there to see your face and hold your hand once again. For me it's been close to 200 years without you but for you, we've never met. Second, don't try to find me because the woman known as Audrey Parker is all part of the story I will tell but she's not me…I existed long ago before you were born and I'm sure I'm long dead if everything worked as planned. Third, I'm so happy you have a life and can feel the world around you._

_Anyways, my name is Audrey and in my time you were the man who saved all of Haven from a curse. You sacrificed yourself for so many people and that makes you a good man in any lifetime. I don't know what you are doing now but if I know you, you're working at Haven Police Department thinking you can't get beyond that office…I'm here to tell you that you can. You have so much worth and so much love in you that you just don't realize yet. I'm sorry I'm not there to bring it out in you, part of me regrets that._

_Let me tell you a story, a story of a man who saved Haven and the story of the man I loved. I left this for you so you would know the true story of how you came to be as you are. How you went from nothing to everything, from cop to partner and friend and how a Mysterious Stranger gave you back to Haven._

_Open the letters and find out how you came to be… just Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos._

_Audrey Parker (aka Elizabeth Patton)_

Nathan looked at the box and then at the men before him, "who is Audrey Parker?"

"I suggest you find out." Garland motioned to the box, "this was left with my family long back when Haven was founded by a Mysterious Woman who claimed it could only be for you…that you'd be born in 1975 and that to anyone else it would be nonsense."

* * *

A/N: And Audrey begins to tell the story of how things came to be...her love letters to Nathan.


	2. Who is Audrey Parker?

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

Nathan sat on the couch in his house reading what had to be the millionth letter from the box. Of course after the fifth letter, he'd been directed to a journal buried at the bottom of the box. Whoever Audrey Parker had been in another lifetime, part of him wished she was beside him because in just ten days he'd began falling in love with her…but she was a ghost.

…_I wondered as we started getting closer to the inevitable day, when did we fall in love? Why did we ignore what could have been a time of happiness? I just pushed you away and you in turn pushed me away. I wonder what could have been in those few months, of what we could have had. I guess the time for wondering is over because we can't undo those days._

_As the days grew near I realized that the only way was to enter The Barn, my curse and Haven's saving at the same time. I knew that it'd be 27 years before we saw each other again, at least you'd see me in your old age and I wouldn't know you or the love we'd shared even unvoiced. I knew you'd object because that was the ultimate challenge, our love was so strong I couldn't let you go and you couldn't let me go. _

_That day I made that fateful decision haunts me, part of me wonders if I should have begged Howard to take you with us. Would you have still shot him? Would you have destroyed The Barn from within or been satisfied with me and our son. Anyways, back to the story…I'm talking too much. You and Duke found me and we realized that The Hunter would be coming soon enough so we headed up to where it would be and Arla was there. Everything seemed to happen so fast, we took James in and we knew we shared him but he didn't believe us. Arla came in and in an instant the barn didn't work, her true features showed. In her anger she tried to stab me but James jumped in front of me, getting stabbed in the process._

Nathan turned another page and looked at the continued writing, he smiled as he continued reading. The words were haunting but he could almost picture the scenes in his head.

_In the end I stayed with The Barn and you couldn't accept that, you killed Howard and destroyed The Barn. I was in inside and you sent Duke after me, unable to do so yourself because Jordan shot you. The Troubles didn't end and The Hunter rained down, destroying part of Haven. That was the day you thought you'd killed me and our son. That day haunted you till the day you died and often you wished you hadn't done anything._

* * *

"Nathan!" Garland knocked on the front door and walked in to find his son on the couch reading. "I was wondering where you were, Rafferty said you left early." Garland sat down and patted his son's knee before pointing to the journal. "Learn anything yet?"

He closed the journal and put it down on the table, "yeah that whoever she was…I wish she was real."

"That's what I wanted to find you for, Dave dug up some stuff after looking for that name you asked about." Garland handed over a photograph, "it's from the Haven Registry, when the town was founded. The name Audrey Parker was entered June 12, 1688 as a cousin of Elizabeth Patton. Elizabeth married into the Johansson Family in 1689 and died in 1692 during childbirth, son Nathan Johansson II lived and eventually his family begot your family…The Hansons. Elizabeth Patton was your ancestor, strange really given she left this for you already knowing you'd be part of The Wuornos Family before you're even born."

Nathan looked at the Registry and saw the perfect English writing among the New England writing. He read the entire line and saw her listed as a cousin of Elizabeth Patton, from Boston and a date of birth but never a date of death. "When did she die?"

"It should be there."

"No, there is no date of death." Nathan handed it back and shook his head. "Probably forgot to list it, was probably war or some kind of sickness. Perhaps she moved back to Boston and that's why. Doesn't matter really."

Garland nodded, "right, well wanna go fishing with me?"

"As long as you don't invite Simon Crocker and Duke, I swear the guy is running something illegal."

"No, just you and me."

He left and Nathan stood up, starring at the registry and noticed something on the edge of the line listed as Audrey Parker. Picking up the photo he saw the '27 years' written in the corner. With that he chuckled. "Well played Parker."

* * *

Out on his father's boat Nathan sat with the journal once again as they waited for the fish to bite. The Chief was reading a book so neither were talking but instead involved in their own thing.

_I came out of that Barn with The Guard pointing guns at us and you wanting me to shoot you. So all I could do was pretend to be who I remembered I'd been inside…Lexie DeWitt. You hated her with a passion because she wasn't me. Part of me wanted to scream 'Nathan it's me' but I knew I couldn't because you wanted me to kill you._

_When you realized who I was I knew I had doomed us all, why did I slip Nathan? Why did you have to be so you? I miss you so much but again to you I'm a ghost. Anyways, getting side tracked again. As we investigated the local Trouble, a guy turning people into stone because he felt angry his present for his potential love was taken, you still shoved the gun at me. I wanted to slap you so hard you'd feel it for years but instead I kept refusing you. _

_After that everything went south, Wade stabbed the guy and eventually we found he stabbed Jordan. That doesn't matter at the moment because after that you and I fought about whose right it was to shoot you and I finally admitted I loved you. That it became my choice but in the end…it never really was. That will always haunt me for as long as I live, be it centuries or years. _

"Whoa got something." Nathan put the journal down to see his line tugging, he put down the journal and began reeling in the fish. "What'd you get son?"

Nathan pulled in the reel, "it's heavy." He looked over the side and stopped, it was a body. "Not the type of fish I was expecting."

Garland shook his head, "well let's pull him on and call Beatty so she can get the guys to meet us at the harbor. But a buoy out so that we can come back out."

Nathan pulled the body up and over the side, as he looked at the guy he couldn't help think that his life was about to change. It was something about starring down at the body that made him think nothing would be the same after that case. It was just a strange sense of déjà vu, like he'd seen the guy before.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems like I skipped chapters but it's meant to be that way. The story Audrey really wanted to tell was what she did after his death and how she went back. So while she wrote EVERYTHING about her time in Haven, we'll see the journal entries will increase as it gets closer to what happened. Also, there was a hint in this chapter about the next chapter...


	3. The New Girl

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

Garland and Nathan stood getting coffee, the man they'd found had been an FBI agent so until the FBI arrived they were supposed to put a hold on the case. Of course The Chief was grumbling continuously about how they'd come in a take the case, leaving Haven Police out to dry. Nathan just kept rolling his eyes and shaking his head, knowing his father was just paranoid.

He just sat himself at his desk and continued reading the journal, it was getting closer and closer to a big event. He could tell because of the tear stains on the paper, it had been hard for Audrey to write as she went on. Something crazy was coming up and he was eager to find out what.

_It had been a nice night, we'd sat on the balcony of The Gull just looking out at the stars. Talking about the craziness of the day, of Mr. Baxter's dogs getting out and me being pulled by a Great Dane down across the park. It was full of laughs and playful taps and of course a dozen stolen kisses. That night was what doomed us, we didn't go to Tuwiuwok Bluff, instead we stayed exposed. It started out wonderful but it would end in a nightmare I'd never wake up from._

_Vince and Dave arrived to talk to me…to Lexie but it was upon getting out of their car that I'd been playful and stole your jacket. You'd called me 'Audrey' and I laughed, pulling it around me as Audrey would have. They discovered the deception and confronted us right then about, it was blur because ten minutes of trying to explain and justify lead to us being dragged downstairs into the parking lot. We fought so hard, you telling me you loved me no matter what happened. Three men held you down, and three held me, we couldn't escape. I remember begging Vince to spare you, telling him we'd find another way but he just shoved the gun in my hand and pointed it at you. _

_I looked into your eyes and you asked me to promise you one thing and I knew it would be the last promise I made to you so I did. I thought maybe it would be never to forget you or that I'd stay with you till the last moment but it was the worst thing you could ever ask of me Nathan Wuornos…you asked me to keep living for you. I'd made that promise so no matter what I'd have to live. Vince pointed the gun at you and pushed my finger against that trigger. _

_I stayed with you as you laid there dying, holding you in my arms knowing that begging you to live was no use. You were in so much pain, The Troubles ended in that moment and you felt everything. You said in choked whispers that everything was fine because you had me there with you. Then it was over, you were dead and my curse of compassion made it impossible for me to kill them all despite wanting to. I buried you on Tuwiuwok Bluff, alone with only the help of Duke and Dwight. I took you to rest in our favorite place and I continued to return every 10 years for close to 200 years so that you'd never be alone. _

_I left Haven after that because to me it was no longer home, it was a town full of enemies. I returned and it was Duke and Jennifer's family that became my secret keepers, they helped me when I was in town and for generations they helped me cope by creating all that was in the box. It was the gift that got me through two centuries, living with the curse The Barn placed upon me...to live forever in heartache and always youthful. _

_Only on the 200__th__ year after your death would I find a way to stop The Troubl…_

* * *

"Nathan?" Nathan looked up from the journal to see Stan. "Are you crying?"

Nathan wiped his eyes, "never mind that Stan, what's up?"

"Chief is out at lunch and the FBI agents are here. I have them waiting out here, do you want me to show them into your office or just wait for Chief to return?"

"Show them in." Nathan grabbed his water and quickly wiped his eyes with some of it.

* * *

He stood up as he closed the journal, placing it beside his computer where it usually sat. A knock was followed by two agents walking in, one male and the other female. Nathan stared for a moment at the woman because he swore standing before him was Audrey Parker from the pictures in his box. Blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes that were identical. She seemed to stare at him for a moment before moving forward and held out her hand.

"Agent Lucy Parker," she motioned to her partner as he walked over. "Agent Mitchell Cook, we're here about the body you found." She shook his hand and stepped away.

"Officer Nathan Wuornos." He nodded before looking down and pulled a file from the desk drawer, "yes Agent Winston Marks. My father and I actually found him during a fishing trip." He handed over the file and she took it. "Needless to say once our medical examiner realized his identity we called you guys."

Cook took the file from her and she rolled her eyes. "I was reading that."

"Yes I'm aware but your need for detail takes too damn long to wait for it." He made the comment off hand and read the file. "Thank you Officer Wuornos, we'll be taking the body of Agent Marks and rest assure we'll take this case off your hands. You and your town can get back to its quiet life. Come on Parker." He started to leave but she tore the file from his hands and he turned to her. "What do you think you're doing?"

She held up the file, "the murder clearly happened in Haven and so we need to stay in Haven to figure it out. Remember what happened last time you were so anxious to leave, we ended up having a serial killer on our hands and I won't let that happen again." She pulled out her phone and held it up. "I'll call Peterson if I need to but I'm staying in Haven till the end. I suggest you go to the hotel and get us rooms while Officer Wuornos and I go talk to the medical examiner."

Cook held out his hands, "where am I supposed to find a hotel?"

"Baker Street, take a left then a right." He raised an eyebrow at her, "I spotted it while you were trying to figure out how to get here. I looked up directions before I came but you didn't listen when I gave them to you."

He left and Nathan looked at her, Lucy and wanted to smile. How was she there before him? She had told him in the letters she lived long before him and wasn't the woman he'd be seeking in Audrey Parker. She turned around and smiled at him as he collected his jacket. "So…you wanted to see the medical examiner. I think that can be arranged Agent Parker."

"Lucy is fine." She smiled at him and handed over the file. "Nathan I'm sorry about Cook, he's a real pain in the ass. I keep telling myself eventually I'll find another partner but the last one I had was equally a pain in the ass. It's hard working at the FBI, especially as a woman, they think they own the field."

He nodded, "here in Haven half of our force are women, equal opportunity. If you ever get tired of the FBI, we could always use another detective." He saw her smile when he said that.

* * *

Eleanor Carr was eating lunch as she examined x-rays when they walked in, the woman stopped and hugged Nathan immediately. "You need to come around more, not just when it involves a murder. Sometimes I think you're like Julia, off doing something somewhere eyes in the world." She saw Lucy and smiled, "welcome to Haven, you must be the FBI Agent we've been waiting on."

"Good to meet you Eleanor." Lucy held her hand as she shook it. Nathan noticed her smile was pained but also happy. "So, what did Agent Marks have when he met you too early?"

"She's quite the charmer." Eleanor winked at him as she went to get the file she had.

"You have no idea." Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. "Excuse Eleanor, she buts in wherever she can."

Lucy nodded, "I can see that." She took the file and opened it, reading the report inside. "So he was clearly tortured first? Did you identify which gunshot was the cause of death?"

Eleanor nodded, "the one to his back, it went straight to the heart. Poor guy didn't even have a chance, the rest of it was just overkill. Bangor said they'd send the ballistics report by morning, that'll tell you what type of gun was used."

"Thank you Eleanor." Lucy smiled and looked at Nathan, "know where I can get some food around here?"

"You like pancakes? We got good pancakes." He started walking and she chuckled as she followed.

"What about lobster? Isn't Maine famous for lobster?"

He shrugged as they started out of the medical examiner's office, "I don't like lobster. I really like pancakes."

He turned to see her smiling at him, she waved. "Sorry you just remind me of someone I once knew."

"I wasn't going to point out the obvious but you remind me of someone too." He opened the door to the parking lot for her. "What does that mean?"

Lucy shook her head, "fate maybe, so about those pancakes. I'd love to get some but something tells me that your Chief of Police is going to be wondering where the FBI are and I need to check in with my partner before he runs out on me." She smiled as she allowed him to open the passenger door for her.

"Fair enough but I should warn you, my dad is the Chief." He got in the bronco with her, "and he is kind of weary of the FBI, even more so sweet talking FBI."

"Well I think he'll like me, Cook on the other hand…"

"Oh he'll hate him." Nathan smiled and started the truck.

* * *

They got back to the station and Nathan found his father talking to Stan, Garland immediately put his hands up. "Where have you been?"

He pointed over his shoulder at Lucy as she walked in behind him. Garland's face showed one of shock as he saw her. "I escorted Agent Parker to see Eleanor."

Lucy held out her hand, "Chief Wuornos I'm Agent Lucy Parker, it's nice to meet you."

"Lucy you say?" He shook her hand and she shrugged.

"Technically it's Audrey Parker but since there was one at the FBI before me, I go by my middle name of Lucy." She motioned to Nathan, "like I told Nathan we'll be staying in Haven as long as it takes to solve Agent Marks' murder, you'll be fully involved without us trying to steal the case away from you."

Garland looked at Nathan then back at her, "well we don't have much right now, ballistics won't be in for a while and almost everyone is getting off by now from work. You might have to start in the morning."

"That won't be a problem, I'm going to go see where my partner is. I sent him to the hotel to get rooms but I think he may have gotten lost. So, see you guys here tomorrow morning?"

Nathan nodded, "pick you both up for breakfast. Call if you can't find him, we'll have the local guys look for him."

"Will do," she smiled at Nathan, "night."

Lucy left and Garland looked at Nathan, "Audrey Parker…the same one from your photos and journal!"

"I know and apparently that's how she came to Haven before, as an FBI agent." Nathan shook his head and looked at his father. "I suspect she's the same one, she knew how to navigate Haven and she knew Eleanor without a name being said. It's going to take time because I suspect she's holding a lot of secrets."

* * *

A/N: Okay so Audrey is back in town...but what does that mean? It's a new timeline and a new Nathan, will it be fate or disaster in the making?


	4. The Start of the Beginning

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

Nathan went to knock on Lucy's hotel door when he heard her yell at someone, the door was yanked open and he stepped aside as Cook stared at him. The man was practically pushed out and in the doorway stood a fuming Lucy Parker. "If you ever do that again I will not only report it to Peterson, I'll most likely shove that bottle down your throat."

Cook looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, halfway drunk Nathan could see. "You okay Agent Cook?"

The man just slumped down the wall and Lucy shook her head, "unbelievable, the man can't even stay sober on the job. I apologize Nathan but can you help me get him to his room so I can call my boss and see what he wants me to do with this sorry excuse for an agent."

The practically carried Cook to his room and as soon as the door was shut Lucy leaned against it, running a hand through her blond hair. Nathan put a hand on her arm, "are you okay?"

She looked at him with trusting eyes, "yeah I'm good. Cook has this drinking problem since his wife left him and I've been cleaning up his troubles since." She pulled out her phone, "got to call the boss about this joke."

"I can wait."

"You're something you know that?"

* * *

Nathan sat reading the journal in the bronco as he waited for Lucy to finish her phone call. He was to the point Audrey had gone back to 1688 to stop Elizabeth Patton from causing The Troubles. It was interesting because she still wrote in pen, most likely by candlelight but it was if she wrote every day.

_Arriving in 1688 Haven was quite a shock to say the least, I was out of place and I regrettably stole clothes from a clothesline to fit in. A woman wearing jeans and a tank top would just stand out in a Puritan town, more so than anything else. I managed to listen more often than not to the language and picked it up immediately. Most mistakes me for her, for Elizabeth and it was the second night that I approached her homestead to speak to her. Imagine my surprise that beside her homestead was a replica of that cursed Barn, I at least knew I was in the right place._

_A cloak concealed my face when she answered and she let me in, she was so trust worthy. It was only when I revealed myself that she became frantic till I told her who I was…that I was her and I came back to tell her that the spell she'd cast would cause a long chain of events that would doom Haven for over three centuries. Elizabeth seemed to understand after I explained and we sat down by the fire to speak of everything. _

_I learned that the curse was actually supposed to be a protection spell, to protect the town from the local Indians who attacked on occasion and stole girls for their sons. I knew immediately that I didn't cause the curse, the Indians did and they'd cursed me as well. I just wondered why I was cursed with compassion and heartache as well as long life. _

_Elizabeth made me a bed for the night and I told her if I could talk to the Indians maybe I could stop it. Maybe a spell wouldn't be necessary and then Haven wouldn't be cursed. She agreed to speak to the people in charge, convince them that she could talk to the Indians and then I'd go in her place. I have hope this will work and we'll stop The Troubles before they began. _

_The next day was interesting, watching from the shadows as Elizabeth explained the case of how a protection spell could bring consequences without trying peace first. She argued that unless peace is tried first, nature could see it as retaliation and rebel. They respected her, me, us because they agreed to let her go but warned her she'd have to go alone. I guess it's best she didn't tell them she was going with herself from another time. _

_The walk to the village was needless to say long and it kind of reminded me of having to search the forest for kids that would wonder off. It was more natural than irritating, at least to me because Elizabeth was irked to say the least. I will give the future this, jeans are practical and dresses are not. However, again I don't want myself looking at me crazy for wearing jeans so I tough through it. _

_We reached…_

* * *

"Okay," the door to the truck opened and Lucy got in, Nathan closed the journal and put it in his door pocket. He didn't want her seeing it until he finished it because if she was the same woman he didn't want her trying to take it away from him. "I talk to Peterson, he said to go about the case until he gets here and he'll take care of Cook when he does. I told him I built a rapport with you guys and he said that I was lead agent until the case ends." She looked up at Nathan, "mind if I stick around for a while?"

Nathan shrugged, "Haven has a lot to offer, you might like it so much you decide to stay."

"I don't know about that."

He thought about the question he wanted to ask as he started the truck, "ever get tired of people calling you by your middle name?"

"It's my name on the job, don't have much more than the job so…not really. No one has called me Audrey in a long time so I got used it."

"No family?"

She shrugged, "parents are dead, no aunts or uncles that I know of."

"Boyfriend, kids?"

Her face fell and she looked down at her hands, "there was someone a long time ago but he died. Our son died too, six months before him…long story short our son died in a fight and I didn't get a chance to protect him like I should have. As for him, he was a cop and it was friendly fire…I accidently shot him on the job." She looked up and out the window, "that's the nightmare I've never woken up from."

* * *

Nathan placed his free hand on hers, "it was a long time ago Audrey, I'm sure the future is a lot better than the past." Blue eyes met his immediately and she smiled. "I mean Lucy…sorry."

"No actually it's kind of nice hearing someone call me Audrey. Consider yourself lucky enough to get away with it." She chuckled, "I barely know you and yet I'm so comfortable talking to you, I haven't told anyone about my family but I've told you."

"It's who I am, I make the uncomfortable comfortable and the comfortable uncomfortable." He chuckled as they headed towards town. "Eleanor should have those ballistic results by now, be aware I'm taking you to get pancakes for lunch."

* * *

A/N: Okay you all can jump for joy, it's our Audrey in a new life with a new Haven. The question is, will she stay and what could make her if there aren't any Troubles?


	5. To Stay or Not to Stay is the Question

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

_They called themselves Mi'kmaq, it means family, and they themselves were unlike anything I had ever seen before. They fit the usual Indians in tents and hunt for their families but the village was dominated by men and the only women were over child bearing age. The chief, Nutaq, did not look at us strangely but welcomed us in his tent, his wife handed us water and wrapped us in fur of a bear so we would not be cold._

_I was surprised that he spoke English but he told me it was because of the curse upon him, to hear everything and understand it. Elizabeth asked why they repeatedly stole girls from their homes and that is when the truth of The Troubles came out. Nutaq spoke about a curse on everyone and that it was passed down through generations. After nearly four generations they decided to end it by doing what they themselves did years before…love for love he said. Nutaq said that The Troubles was created by love and could only be ended by an act of love._

_Generations before they attacked another tribe that are now gone, their people dead because of what the Mi'kmaq did in depleting their numbers. They killed their daughters and in return, everyone was cursed with Igowaqana'latl, or Troubles. So to end them the tribe made a decision to kill all daughters at birth for a single generation and steal daughters of those in New England from various places. The new children he said were not cursed as they should have been so it worked._

_I asked him what he would do if someone prevented them from stealing girls, if someone barred them from the village. He said the curse would ignite again and inflict all those who denied the Mi'kmaq from having girls. I knew then that my own curse was because of the one I had cast generations before. I knew Elizabeth couldn't cast the spell to protect the village. I asked Elizabeth to step outside and let me speak to Nutaq by myself and she did. I sat there explaining to him everything and who I was and not once did he blink in disbelief._

_What seemed like hours later he looked at me and asked me if I'd really still bore the curse? I told him I was cursed with compassion for others and a long youthful life, that I lived in heartache because my one true love was taken from me repeatedly. He only placed a hand on my head and swore no more daughters of Haven would be taken because one daughter already bore pain for all the families of Haven. Nutaq looked me in the eye and said that the curse would one day end when I reunited with my love and despite arguing it was impossible he only said that the Spirits would not punish someone for centuries without giving something in return._

_Elizabeth returned and told the leaders of the community that the daughters of Haven were safe. I agreed to show myself later on to them and I would be introduced as Elizabeth's cousin. I don't know what my future holds for me but I do know it will be long and it will be full of heartache._

_So tonight is my last time writing in the journal because I will bury it away and hope that you are actually reading this. That one day I will return to Haven and find you, fall in love with you again and my curse will end. I say goodbye to you Nathan as I haven't before, as I wouldn't for years. I give you all of my heart, all that I have of us and hope one day when you see me you'll know me as I know you. Every 27 years I shall return and help in some way, I only hope one day you convince me to stay._

_Audrey Parker, 1688 Haven_

* * *

Nathan closed the journal and looked at the blue fake letter cover, it had the image of a lighthouse on it. Shaking his head he was amazed at the entire journey Audrey had undergone and how she'd manage to undo all that issues she had once created. He knew he'd never be able to do such a thing ever. Getting up from his desk he made his way out to see where Audrey was.

"Hey Stan, you know where Lucy went?"

Stan nodded and pointed over his shoulder towards the door. "Said she needed to think, don't know where she'd go though. I think she said that her boss would be arriving soon so she needed to think about what to say to him."

"Thanks, hey if they show up then radio me, I'm headed up to Tuwiuwok Bluff."

* * *

He walked through dense forest and stopped at the edge of the clearing, he saw her sitting against a tree looking at a chain around her neck. Nathan put his hand against his chest, against the ring that sat around his neck. Nathan walked over and sat down beside her, she put the chain under her shirt and looked at him.

"That car of mine have GPS?" She smiled and put her arms against her knees, "didn't think you'd find me."

"I uh, I have a confession to make but first I got to ask you something." He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. "Would you consider staying in Haven?"

Audrey looked down and shook her head, "why would I want to stay in a small town, not much excitement and I'm FBI…closest office is in Bangor."

Nathan pulled a badge from his pocket, "I think you would be better suited to this badge Audrey."

"Thanks but I'm not cut out for small town life. I should get back, Peterson is due any minute and I've had time to think." She stood up and started walking away, Nathan stood up and watched her.

"Sacrifice is Never Forgotten." The words made her stop in her tracks. "Look, remember when I said you remind me of someone…you are her, I figure it out Audrey."

Audrey made a face and shook her head slightly. "You found the box?"

"I read the letters and the journal, I had to make sure it was you and not a descendant of Elizabeth Patton before I said anything. It's been close to two weeks since I began reading it but in that time I feel like I know you, whoever I was…I can't be him but I'd like to know you as he did, as a partner and friend."

She turned to look at him, "I'm nearly 820 and immortally young, that's not a good idea. I know who I am Nathan and what my curse is, everyone I know eventually dies or is hurt in some way. I hate Haven, I look at some of the people here and they've changed because of what I did but I remember what they did to me a lifetime ago." Audrey looked to the trees for a moment, "how do you forget that? You may think you know me Nathan but you don't know me at all."

"Then why leave that box with me?"

A smile graced her face, "so you can become better than you are right now. You can become a leader, someone who has a care for the world and not just a meager look of it." She looked at his eyes, "so you can become someone worthy for whoever you're destined for."

* * *

She left after that and Nathan watched her go, following only to see her drive off. Getting in the bronco he followed her to the police station. It was if they arrived on time because as he followed her in they found the FBI there as well. Nathan knew at that moment he'd be unable to convince her to stay, he'd missed his chance to get to know the smile and the laugh that matched the woman he'd practically listened to for two weeks.

Peterson shook hands with his father and him, told Audrey that Cook would be dealt with accordingly and told her to collect her stuff. He was formal and didn't seem to care about anyone but instead getting out of the same town. Garland gave Nathan a look and then nodded towards Audrey, as if telling him to ask her out or something.

"It's pointless, she's leaving."

Garland shook his head, "girl of your dreams walks in and you just let her walk out, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?" Audrey called after Peterson and led him into the hallway outside the squad room. Nathan stayed by the door but didn't say anything. "I was wondering if there was perhaps merit in putting a field agent here in Haven? I looked at the guy in Bangor and he's retiring soon, why not move office? I work well with the locals and…"

Peterson chuckled, "you really willing to give up the chance to climb higher Parker? After solving Marks' murder you are set for a lot more than just this small dump of a town."

"Haven has a charm that not many see and I'd extend to Derry and Bangor as well as Haven. I think I can do this sir, I can work this."

"There's maybe three cases a year if you're lucky, you're in the middle of nowhere. What would you do in the meantime, open a shop on Main Street?"

Audrey smiled, "I know the Chief is retiring and the current detective is set for the position, they'll need someone to help out. Consider me a liaison for the FBI, Wuornos looks so desperate he'd probably take me in an instant."

"Nail in your professional coffin but I'll make some calls when I get back. I'd get onto finding a place to live if I were you."

* * *

Nathan walked over and got coffee so it didn't seem like he was eavesdropping. A hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Audrey. "I guess you're leaving, do you need a ride to the hotel?"

"Actually I thought I'd stick around for a while, FBI Liaison to the Bangor, Derry and Haven area. Think you could find that badge you had a while back?" She smiled at him and he put his coffee down, looking at her.

"Why are you staying? You just said that you hate Haven because of…the past."

Audrey looked down at her hands, "well sometimes you need to let go of the hate and live for the future. If I have any chance of breaking my curse then I have to stay." She looked back up at him, "besides, I happen to know this guy who actually wants to get to know me. That is if he still wants to."

Nathan held out his hand, "why don't we start over, I'm Nathan Wuornos."

"Audrey Parker, pleased to meet you…again."

He smiled and pulled out the badge, handing it to her as his father walked out of his office and over to the coffee machine. "Welcome to Haven PD, Officer Parker."

Garland looked up at them, "she's staying?"

"Nathan convinced me that Haven has a charm I have to understand to love," she smiled at the, "and I already love it. When I'm not working FBI cases I'll be helping Nathan work. He's gonna need a hand when you retire right, he can't run this place all by himself."

Nathan just rolled his eyes, "you're doubting me already?"

"No I'm just stating that trying to take care of all of Haven is too much, even for you."

He picked up his coffee and walked towards his office, "now you're just insulting."

"Nathan…" she followed and Garland chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"They'll be arguing all day long but they make one hell of a team." He looked up a the ceiling, "thank you for sending her, whoever she is."

* * *

A/N: Well she's says she staying but there is a big issue in the next chapter that will change all that. We'll also see Duke for the first in the new chapter and no he's different because his dad is alive.

Please please** review** to tell me what you think, a lot of you are following the story but so few are giving me your thoughts and ideas.


	6. Weekend Haven Girl

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon

* * *

Nathan sat doing paperwork when someone sat in front of his desk, he looked up expecting Audrey but found Duke Crocker instead holding a rag to his face. The guy had bought Second Chance Bistro from The McShaws after Jeff McShaw had been poisoned by his lover and fellow chef. It was currently a bar and from what Audrey had been saying in her journal, the timelines matched up except for Troubles being involved. Duke had gotten out of the illegal actions his father had and was dealing in when he opened the bar.

"That agent friend of yours, she punched me." He removed the rag to show a bloody face. "Something about Karma and how being an asshole would always pay me back. I swear, she's gone nuts. I mean, she comes by asking if I could rent out the apartment to her and I told her I don't do business with cops or agents, no offense to her. I may have propositioned her and next thing I know, she's giving me a bloody nose. Nathan you have to lose her, run her out of town faster than she'd like to go because…"

"Okay, so Bangor called back." Audrey walked into the office and went to her desk while looking at her phone. She looked up to see Duke, "Duke Crocker…"

Nathan pointed a pen at Duke, "came to whine about the nose job you gave him."

Audrey walked over and pulled on Duke's ear, he went with her hand and rose out of the chair. "If you ever feel me up again, I will personally see to it that the Crocker line stops with you. Now get out of this office unless you plan to pay your parking tickets."

Duke looked over at Nathan and shook his head, "look Agent Parker, I think you should go back to wherever you came from."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She shut the door and turned to look at Nathan. "I miss actually picking on him, the fact he's basically the same guy makes it hard remembering it's a new timeline."

Nathan leaned back and tapped his pen in his hand, "so Bangor called."

"Uh yeah." She waved in the air and sighed before sitting down in front of his desk. "They said that while my transfer was complete, the office will not be moved to Haven so I'm going to be stationed in Bangor. It means I'll have to work in Bangor, unfortunately that also means I can't work in Haven." Reluctantly she removed the badge from her hip and laid it on his desk. "I'm sorry Nathan."

Audrey got in her car as Nathan stood by it, after lunch together she packed up her belongings and would head to Bangor for work. He looked at her as she shut the door, "see you this weekend?"

"Bangor is only an hour away," she put her hands on the steering wheel. "Once I get settled I'll probably relocate to Haven but I'm not going to screw up things first few months by commuting and being late because of some technicality. So yeah, see you this weekend. Maybe we could compare notes some more, we've been trying the last few days but between Mr. Donnell's cats and Peter Johnson's boat stealing escapade we haven't had much time."

Nathan placed his hand on her hand as it laid on the steering wheel. "See you soon Parker."

* * *

He watched her drive off and then headed inside to find his father by the coffee pots. "You're making a big mistake my boy."

"She'll be around." Nathan poured himself a cup of coffee. "You don't know her Chief, she's…skittish. You try to corner her and she'll run because life hasn't been that good to her."

Garland shrugged, "I read her file…she's about as normal as they come."

Nathan pulled a picture from his pocket and laid in on the table top, Garland looked down at it to see his son and Audrey in a picture. The two seemed quite close in the picture, Nathan had an arm around Audrey except she had longer hair and wore a lot of eyeliner. Nathan held a beer bottle against his leg as the two seemed concentrated on something out of the picture, both smiling at whatever it was.

Garland picked up the photo, "where is this from?"

"The box, you do the math." Nathan walked away and the Chief just stared at his son as he walked away to the office.

* * *

Friday Night

* * *

Nathan sat at Duke's bar drinking a glass of whiskey, "you know my dad caught your dad at the dock dealing some illegals."

Duke shrugged as he wiped down the bar, "I warned him that it wasn't a good idea to move the whale but he didn't listen. I swear the man is going to die in prison or something." Duke look at his part time friend, "I got out when I got this place, can't for the life of me figure out why but at least I'm not dealing with you and your dad all the time now. I'm not bailing him out if he asks though, you'd think five times is enough."

"Can I get a vodka martini?" They both turned their heads to see Audrey sitting down in jeans a spaghetti strap dark blue shirt.

Duke stared at her, "I thought Nathan got rid of you."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I'm in Bangor now, I'll be in Haven on weekends and free days. As soon as I can convince you to rent me the apartment I'll move to Haven." She motioned to the bar, "can I get that martini?"

Silence stretched till half her martini was gone, "so what type of Haven weirdness has happened since I was last here?"

Nathan chuckled and looked over at her, "well Simon Crocker got caught illegal whale today. Yesterday the Manson Boys defaced the lighthouse and two days ago the Bayard Twins were caught setting fire to the old rubber factory."

"Haven must not have a lot of girls," she made a motion with her hand, "else boys wouldn't be doing the illegal actions they're doing."

Duke held up a hand, "nah see that's where you're wrong. See, girls look at bad boys and go…I want him. They look at good boys and go…he's typical." He leaned against the counter, "for example, me the former conman and former juvenile delinquent got the girls while Nathan here was lucky to take Hannah Driscoll to prom."

Audrey smirked as she drank before looking at Duke. "I can tell you this Duke Crocker, one day you're going to meet a girl and you're going to fall so hard you'll see stars. She isn't going to be looking at the bad boy either, rather the kind hearted guy you are."

"Uh huh and how do you know this?" He motioned with her hand to elaborate, "are you psychic?"

She looked down at her hands, "no…just wise with years of knowledge." Audrey looked back up at him with a smile. "So about that apartment…"

"You're not going to stop on that are you?" Duke picked up the rag and looked at her, "I said no, I'm not having some FBI Agent over my place. It deters customers, even legal ones and that's bad for business."

Audrey took a sip of the martini, "I won't stop asking."

"How are you at fishing?" Nathan looked at her, "we could take my dad's boat out and catch some fish. It's relaxing and gives you a lot of open air far from land."

"Haven't tried it, despite living in seaside towns most of my life." She leaned over towards him, "you going to teach me?"

Nathan nodded and pushed the coffee placed on the bar towards her, "I'll teach you, if you're sober tomorrow."

Duke rolled his eyes, "so he can flirt with you and I can't, wow."

"Nathan respects boundaries and you don't, besides I've known him longer than you."

* * *

One of the guys from the bar walked over and leaned against the bar beside Audrey. "Duke, the girls in the corner wanna get their freak on."

"Not in my bar you aren't." Duke looked at him and pointed, "I told you once before Jamie, if you and whoever want to do stuff…then go home."

The man held out a fifty, "let us borrow the apartment for an hour, half now and half later."

"I'm not renting out my place," Duke threw his rag down. "I don't do sex on my property, if I even thought about it'd be considered running a brothel and I don't do that. Get the hell out of my bar before I throw you out."

"Come on man, I'll pay you twice as much. I know Victoria is giving you the look, you could join in."

Duke looked at Audrey and motioned to her, "see I can't let you because Agent Parker here is going to be my new tenant and I don't think she, as an FBI agent, would take kindly to someone using her new apartment as a sex lounge."

Jamie looked at Audrey and she smiled, "I'm just joking Agent Parker, about the…"

"I'm sure you are but I agree with Duke, I'd go home before you get yourself into more trouble." He left and Audrey turned to Duke, "new tenant?"

"Okay maybe having a cop living above me is a bit better for business but we'll have to work out rent and I'm not cheap."

Audrey pulled out her wallet and handed over $750, "$500 for the first month and $250 as deposit."

"You know what, I like you." He pointed at her and she smiled, Nathan was practically grinning.

* * *

A/N: So Audrey is in town for the weekend and she's managed to secure an apartment for herself to use instead of living in Bangor. Next Audrey and Nathan go fishing and happen upon a case, to which Audrey helps on despite it being on the weekend.


	7. History Repeated

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

Note: This chapter mentions the murder of children, so if you have a problem or that is a trigger for something please wait for the next chapter.

* * *

Audrey returned from below deck to find Nathan placing the fishing poles against the side of the deck. He sat down as she joined him in the lawn chairs, two beers in hand. She smiled as handed one over to him and looked out at the bay around them. Nathan had made clear the fact they would be in the middle of nowhere and they were, about a mile from land. Being far from Haven and its citizens she could be herself, Audrey Parker from the future and past, without anyone looking at her like she was crazy.

"Favorite food?" Nathan looked at her and she smirked.

"Cupcakes, especially from Rosemary's." Audrey let go of a laugh as she leaned back in her chair. "When I was depressed or angry Duke and Nathan would try to placate me with them."

Nathan took a sip of his beer as he listened to her talk about a former life. Part of him wanted to be who he'd been before because her letters had caused him to fall in love with her in a span of two weeks which should seem impossible but Audrey Parker was a beautiful soul that he couldn't help but fall for. He was quiet when she talked about her former life because he knew she was reluctant to talk about it more often than not because of the pain she felt. She looked over at him and smiled, he just smiled back as she took a sip of beer. "Do you still prefer jeans over dresses?"

"Absolutely, I think that's one of the earthly things I missed till they developed them. When I bought my first pair during June of 1931 I was so happy, I think I had a small little party for myself. I think after 243 years of wearing dresses, I think I've worn a dress 20 times in the last 80 years."

"You know Chief is having a retirement party next weekend," he shrugged, "so desperate to get out of office apparently. I'll be sworn in the next day but you are not required to attend." He pointed at her meaningfully. "But you should come to the party, have a few drinks and verbally assault Duke some more."

Audrey nodded her head side to side, "okay Chief Wuornos, if you insist." Laughter followed the comment and Nathan couldn't help but smirk because her laughter was addicting.

"Okay," Nathan started to talk but the poles started to wobble, "well I guess the fish take the conversation."

"So how do I do this?" She grabbed the pole and Nathan motioned to the reel, "so I just…"

"Yeah."

* * *

She pulled it up and Nathan grabbed the pole, holding it when the object tried to pull her back. He looked over the side of the boat and groaned. "What is it?"

"An arm," he reached down and grabbed the limb, pulling it onto the deck. "Last time I went fishing it was Marks I found…now this."

Audrey bent down and looked at the limb, more specifically the tattoo on it. "It belonged to someone in The Guard, that's weird because The Guard was only created to make sure I returned to the Barn." She looked up at Nathan. "Vince led The Guard originally…"

"Do you think The Troubles could..."

"No," she fanned her hands out and stood up. "I've spent the last 243 years alive and every 27 years I return to make sure they haven't returned somehow. I made a deal with the Mi'kmaq and because of all of my suffering they agreed…"

Nathan put a hand on her arm, "I know, I read the journal…I was just throwing up the possibility because you said that The Guard was only created as a precaution to assure you went into the Barn."

"I need to see the genealogies while you figure out all this." She motioned to the arm, "I'm looking for a female descendant of Elizabeth Johansson."

* * *

Audrey stepped foot into The Haven Herald for the first time in close to 450 years and part of her wanted to run but she had to know what was going on. Vince and Dave smiled at her and it took every part of her to remind herself they were different people. For one it looked like Vince was married while Dave wasn't and from what she knew, Vince hadn't been married.

"Hello, you must be Agent Parker." Dave walked over to her and Vince joined her. "We've been meaning to speak to you and welcome you to Haven."

"I had family from Haven, we moved to Boston around 1692 and I was wondering if I could see the genealogies of the Johansson Family." They looked at her and both smiled. "My grandmother way back when was a cousin to Elizabeth Johansson."

Dave nodded and waved her towards the back room, "of course, so did you know that Nathan Wuornos was adopted into the Wuornos Family but he's from the Johansson Family too? You two are cousins of some sort, you should get to know him."

"Nathan and I were fishing earlier today and got talking about family." She shrugged as she sat down at the desk, allowing Dave to find the genealogical records. "Curiosity got the better of me and I'm here."

Vince watched her from the door and she looked up before looking back down, her emotions towards Vince were anger and cold-heartedness despite the new timeline. He'd practically killed her Nathan, not caring about anything but ending the Troubles. He'd tried to apologize after Nathan had died but when she'd held a gun to him she'd been unable to shoot him as her compassion for life stopped her.

"Here we are." Dave placed the book in front of her, "The Johansson Family. Legend has it that Elizabeth Johansson was a witch and that as she was about to cast a spell to save the town from Indian attacks a woman only known as The Mysterious Stranger appeared and saved the town, preventing her from casting a spell that would turn into a curse." Audrey looked up at him, "or so legend says. Just a fun fact about her."

Audrey shrugged, "I don't put much stock in witchcraft or legends of it." She opened the book to the page Elizabeth Johansson was on as well as Nathan Johansson and began pouring through the lineage there. "Do you have the Patton Family as well?"

"Give me a moment and I will get it." He went to get another book and came back with it, Audrey just continued looking through the genealogy of Nathan's bloodline. "We'll leave you to it."

"Thank you Mr. Teague."

* * *

Hours of pouring over genealogy gave her the truth that most of the lineage had been male with only a few daughters every so often. Elizabeth Johannson's son only begot sons and the lineage had only been male with the exception of two girls in 1919 and 1921, both dying soon after birth of an unknown affliction. As for The Patton Family, only five girls had been born to the family and only one had lived past her teens, all dying young of an unknown affliction. The one girl that did live was Elizabeth's great-niece Hannah but she'd practically vanished in 1762 with no trace of where she went.

"Where are you Hannah?" She looked through archives despite Vince and Dave not realizing it and found nothing in relation to Hannah. "Who did you become Hannah Drayer?"

Dave and Vince stood as she opened the door to the back room and nodded. "Find everything you were looking for?"

"I did, thank you so much for allowing me to look through that all." She gave a hard smile. "It just makes me realize my origins are in Haven instead of out there in the world."

"Well come back any time."

She started to walk out but turned, "is there a legend in regards to Hannah Drayer? She's the only one I couldn't find record of." Both men looked at each other and she knew that look, it was the same look that they shared all the time over questions in regards to her past and The Troubles. "It has to do with The Troubles doesn't it?"

Their heads whipped around to stare her down, Vince advanced on her. "What do you know about The Troubles?"

"More than you'd wish to know." Her voice was sharp and she was pissed. "How is Hannah Drayer attached to them? She cast that spell didn't she, the protection spell for Haven because the village was scared. Forgetting the deal that was made for the daughters of Haven and something happened…how are you keeping them in check?"

Dave opened his desk drawer and removed a picture of her, holding up for her to see. "So you're her, the woman in the box and The Mysterious Stranger from 1688?"

"How are The Troubles being kept in check?" It dawned on her then at that moment as she remembered what the Mi'kmaq had done and the lineages she'd found. "You murder the daughters of the Johansson and Patton lines to assure they don't return, that's how you're keeping them in check."

Vince grabbed her arm and she put up a hand and he groaned as his hand was removed without either of them touching it. Dave watched her, "you're from that line…"

Ignoring the comment she shook her head, "you kill innocents…"

"It has to be done and you better keep your mouth shut," he pointed at her. "Witch or not, Haven can't support The Troubles, the years they arrive as parents fight for their children are hell on Haven. Hannah Drayer almost cost this town its very foundation so what had to be done was done."

Audrey nodded, "we've been at war before and it seems we always will be. I can't let this stand, I won't let you destroy lives again especially after everything I've done to preserve Haven. Tell your Guard that the minute they try to hurt any of us is the moment they face me."

* * *

She stormed out and headed to the station, basically throwing herself at Garland's desk. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "can I help you Audrey?" He'd gotten used to calling her Audrey after Nathan had started to.

"I'm quitting the FBI, is that position still open?"

Garland opened his desk drawer and pulled out a file, placing it before her. "Sign the papers and it's official, Nathan said you may change your mind so to keep everything." She took a pen and started signing papers. "Can I ask what caused the change of heart?"

"Haven is special to me and I won't let anyone endanger it again." She looked up at him, "but I guess you've already figured out how special it is to me."

"I may have figured a few things out."

Audrey handed over the file but kept the badge, "Chief let me say that you're a great man and I only wish I'd told you that before everything went down when it did. Especially thank you for being the father that Nathan needed both times."

"Well I expect you to take care of him, he may not be the same guy you knew but he needs someone to look after him."

Audrey looked at the badge in her hand, "I won't let anything happen to him again."

* * *

Nathan was working on identifying the person the arm belonged to when Audrey walked in and sat down at his desk. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"And more," she leaned in and looked at him. "The Guard has been murdering the daughters of the Patton and Johannson Families for years because my great-niece decided she wanted to cast the spell and caused a backfire. So doing what the Mi'kmaq did, they've been sacrificing their daughters since to keep The Troubles at bay." Audrey threw the badge on the desk, "I'm quitting the FBI and help you in Haven. I won't allow Vince Teague to murder anymore innocents, not after everything I've done to keep Haven and its people safe. I also warned him that if The Guard comes after us, any of the families, they'd face me."

"Did you tell them who you are?"

She shrugged, "Dave figured it out but then again he was always the smarter one. I don't think they would risk sounding crazier by claiming a woman from the 1680s is walking around." Audrey turned the picture on his desk around, "did you find out who it belonged to?"

"Yeah, a man named Damon Reynolds…did you know him or know of him?"

Audrey sighed, "he's one of the men that held me down that night." Her eyes met his and he saw the pain there. "Part of me wants to ignore this and say 'karma' but the cop in me as well as this damn compassion curse is causing me to want to find justice for him."

Nathan smiled and reached over to place a hand on her arm. "Let's go help his family at least, first stop is back to Vince Teague…as head of The Guard he'd know him and why he'd disappear."

"I hate him Nathan." She looked away towards the window. "Because of that night and now because my family has been murdered because of the fear of others."

* * *

A/N: And once again Audrey is at war with Vince...what happens now?


	8. Looking for a Way

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

Vince and Dave Teague walked into Joe's Bakery for coffee and breakfast only to see Nathan and Audrey talking and laughing as they waited for their own coffee. Both watched the two interact with the two cops not noticing them. Dave leaned towards his brother and shook his head.

"You won't know she's not normal from the way she acts."

"The moment she interferes then she'll be dealt with, Patton witch or not." Vince shook his head and watched as Nathan smirked as Audrey laughed at something. Joe handed over their coffees and a bag of food.

"Thanks Joe." Nathan waved and Audrey smiled as she took a sip of coffee. "So what happened next, did Duke do something crazy or just stupid?"

Audrey waved her hand, "no Ginger basically commands him to act like a pirate so he climbs onto my balcony and starts fighting before falling off." Her smile disappeared as she saw Vince, he looked at her as the two stopped. "Vince, Dave…"

"Nathan, Agent Parker."

Nathan smiled and looked down at Audrey, "actually Officer Parker, she quit the FBI last week and is now part of Haven PD." He turned his attention to the two, "let us know if there are any Troubles we need to help with. I mean, we won't want any more of your men dying over something we could handle." Opening the door he motioned for Audrey to head out and she did. "Have a good day."

Dave looked at his brother, "if she's here to stay then you should be prepared that she could influence all you and The Guard are doing. Patton witches are more powerful the older they are, if she's as old as we think she is then The Guard is no match for her."

"We don't have a choice." Vince shook his head, "Haven was nearly destroyed by The Troubles once, nearly again in the 1910s when Arvin Johansson snuck his daughters away twice, we did what had to be done then and we will every time."

"Well Nathan is the last Johansson and as far as we know, there are only two descendants of Mary Patton remaining besides Audrey herself. What are you going to do, kill her?"

Vince nodded, "if need be, if they show up then we'll do what has to be done. There's a reason we keep a close eye on Lena Danner and Peter Johnson, making sure their children aren't daughters. We'll find out if Lena Danner's baby is a girl or boy soon enough and do what has to be done."

* * *

Audrey looked at Nathan as they walked to the station, "you know we need to protect Lena Danner's baby."

"I know but I can't just place an order of protection out for unknown crimes." He looked at her and she sighed, "look you and I both know, from experience and reading, that Vince will do whatever he has to in order to save Haven from The Troubles. Now is that worth innocent lives, no it's not but think about the consequences. What if The Troubles do return and wreak havoc on Haven, how do you end them?"

"Okay, well let's figure out something." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and looked at it, Nathan took it from her and read the name on it. "She's family, I thought perhaps she could help."

Nathan sat down at his desk as Audrey sat at hers, "you're proposing bringing an outsider to Haven?"

"Jennifer Mason is the Jennifer I spoke about in the journal. She's related to the Barn, we never figured out how but I know that as a blood relative of my family she'd be ideal…plus she'd be a Patton witch." She walked over to his desk and leaned against it, "think about it Nathan, with two of us in town what would Vince risk?"

Nathan put up a hand, "okay just for the sake of argument…how is she not in the records? There is no record of Jennifer Mason in any Patton records, so how do you know she's even alive? What if resetting the timeline, preventing The Troubles made it so she wasn't born?"

Audrey shook her head and took the piece of paper, "I can only hope she's alive and I can trigger her memories." Sighing she sat down in the chair across from his desk and leaned her arms against it. "Look, there was something I didn't put in the journal and now, knowing that Vince and Dave could have read it, I'm glad I didn't." Nathan's hand on her own made her look up, "Jennifer was connected to the barn but she was also a Patton witch, just like me she had no knowledge of her gifts…I really didn't have a clue till Elizabeth taught me. Anyways, the night we buried Nathan it was if the mute bloodline was activated and between her sadness and that, Jennifer leveled a whole mile of forest. I managed to instinctually work with her, helping her through the shock but like I have she buried that in her to fit in with Haven's new non-Troubled. Her daughter and granddaughter were the exact same way and every time I helped calmed them down before they buried it deep inside."

"Audrey," his voice calmed her and her blue eyes didn't waver as he spoke gently. "We're going to figure this out, whether or not Jennifer is part of the puzzle or not. Haven's founding generations were stupid to make Hannah cast that spell after what you did, now both our bloodlines are paying the price." He looked towards the window, "I can't help but think about what not stopping it means for me, for my daughters."

Clutching the locket around her neck Audrey stood up and walked over to her desk. "We should get started on the local calls."

"Yeah, I'll go see what Laverne has." He stood up and left, leaving Audrey to open the locket to stare at the picture of a young girl no more than six.

She hadn't been able to enter the truth into that journal, that six months after her Nathan had died a beautiful little girl had entered the world. Their daughter had been her life for six years before a simple car had taken away all she'd had left of Nathan. The pain of losing her daughter had been too much and often was at times even centuries later, Natalie had been reserved and quiet just like her father with his eyes and hair, she'd almost broken her promise twice after Natalie's death. She'd been normal and happy without a Trouble or any fears, her biggest issue was having to wear something that wasn't purple. She'd loved her puppy and hearing about her Daddy, how he was a superhero who saved everyone.

* * *

Audrey closed the locket that held pictures of Natalie and her Nathan, wiping her eyes before she started working on the paperwork on her desk. "I will fix this Natalie and one day you'll live again and have a long happy life." She let the whisper float into the air, a promise to her long dead daughter.

"Okay," Nathan walked in with two files. "The McKinney Boys are back at it…again. Do you want that or the Animal Shelter, Mr. Taggett is over there everyday going on about how he wants his dog but refuses to pay the fee for letting him run wild."

Audrey threw her hands up, "I've had enough animals for the year, I'll take The McKinney Boys because after they deal with me they won't be defacing property ever again."

"Okay," he handed her the file, "try not to scare them too much. I think they'd actually like to be able to go home to their parents without wetting their pants."

Nathan noticed the glare edging his way as Audrey stood up, "are you saying I scare suspects into wetting their pants?"

"Twice now." He held up two fingers, "Mitch Evens and Donald Mayer, both kids are so scared of you they avoid you in the street. I've notice even if you haven't, they are scared of you."

"Uh huh, yeah okay. I mean if they're scared of me, maybe they'll remember not to throw rocks into Mrs. Parkson's flower shop and call her an old geezer again."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as she pulled on her coat, "play nice Parker, I might become Chief in a few days but I'd prefer not having complaints about my chief detective before I start my reign."

* * *

She turned at the door and gave him a smile, "you're not just going to be Chief of Police, you're my partner Nathan."

"Yes I am." He gave her a small smile and she left with a smile on her face, one he was glad to be placing on her beautiful face after years of pain. Walking over to his desk he saw the small scrap of paper that held the name Audrey was looking for. He picked up and headed out of the office to find Stan refilling the coffee machine. "Stan, I got an important task for you." He held out the piece of paper, "can you find out everything you can about this woman and report back to me?"

Stan looked at the paper and nodded, "only you I assume?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a favor for Parker and I want to surprise her."

"Sure thing Chief." He left and Nathan looked down at his hand as he walked out.

"I hope you exist Jennifer Mason because Audrey is counting on you, whoever you are." He headed out to deal with Mr. Taggett and his inability to keep ahold of his dogs.

* * *

A/N: Okay so let's review...Audrey and Vince are at war (again), Nathan is skeptical about Jennifer but looking for her anyways for Audrey and someone from the Patton bloodline is about to have a baby who could or could not be a girl, so they are trying to come up with a way to end the Troubles before the baby is born.

Anyone want to predict what will happen next? I'd love to hear about it in reviews, so let me know how I did and am currently doing. Also don't forget to check out my Life After The Troubles fic, it's pretty happy.


	9. Two Cops, a Reporter and a Bartender

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

Nathan sat finishing his paperwork on the slow day that it was, Audrey had made it clear to the McKinney boys that if they defaced another piece of property that they'd be helping her around town with community service…at the school fundraiser. Needless to say both boys agreed to clean up their mess and not deface a single thing again. Mr. Taggett agreed to pay for dog and quit complaining since Nathan pointed out that Animal Services had the right to keep the dog after five violations of no leash.

"Chief?" Despite not being 'chief' yet, Stan insisted on calling him that so Nathan knew who it was without looking up.

"Yeah Stan?" He looked up to see his colleague with a file, "that the file I asked you for? What did you find?"

Stan held out the file and shrugged, "works for the Boston Globe, spent some time in a hospital, which was in the file, apparently coworkers said she started speaking about a magical Barn and spoke to people who weren't there. Made a call, Boston PD said that when they picked her up she described how it started when her mother died a few months before…they chalked it up to a psychotic break. They said a recent check in showed she was stable and back at work."

"Thanks Stan," he looked at Audrey's desk, "don't mention this to Parker, I'll do it."

"Yes sir."

As soon as the man left Nathan got on the phone and dialed the number from the file. "Yes Miss Mason this is Detective Wuornos with Haven Police. No I assure you that you aren't in any trouble but I may have found something you could be of help with. No not in a reporter sense, see we have a little issue in Haven concerning a magical barn…wait don't hang up, I promise you that you aren't crazy. In fact you might be the only one who can help us with the issue because not many people believe it but you do, you and one other and now that it's here we could use some help." He smiled and leaned back in his chair, "tell you what, I'll see that you get out here and if you don't think if you can be of any help I'll pay for your ticket home." Remembering Audrey's tales of Jennifer in the journal he asked a good question that Audrey seemed to think had some relavence to the whole issue. "Jennifer have you ever heard the name Hannah Drayer…"

What had been a call that seemed like it'd end in any second, the mention of Hannah's name got Jennifer talking about the Barn and a man named Howard. Nathan realized that Hannah had been put into the Barn instead of Audrey and because The Guard killed all the girls it was a double effect. Hannah hadn't needed to return because all the girls were killed before they could unleash The Troubles, so they cycle would continue without actually continuing.

However, the woman's mother had died a year before and the curse of the Barn had escaped somehow. From what Audrey's journal mentioned, it only made itself known whenever she'd been close to returning. Did that mean that Hannah had been released or was the Barn waiting for the newest sacrifice to take Hannah's place?

After booking a bus for Jennifer Nathan hung up and knew that the mysteries of Haven and The Troubles were only beginning. The Barn was making itself known and Lena was close to giving birth to her baby, she'd refused to know ahead of time because of a family reason. That reason was her husband's family curse and the death of all infant daughters, of that he was sure of.

"Okay," Audrey walked in and grabbed her jacket. "Well I'm going back to my quiet apartment and getting some rest. I'll see you later on at the party, try not wear that thin blue tie…you look horrible in it."

She started to leave and he looked up, "I happen to like that tie."

"Yeah well, you look horrible in it." He watched her roll her eyes and smile as she left, knowing he'd see her that night with a present of his own.

* * *

When he waited at the small train station in Downtown Haven he was prepared for a young woman with blond-dyed hair and brown eyes because that was what her picture held. However he was met with a petite young woman with short black hair and brown eyes, a smile on her face. She took the sign from his hand and shrugged.

"I'm here, so what can I do to help with this so called Barn that should just be a figment of my imagination. Not to say it isn't and this is all just a dream that I'll wake up from…"

Nathan just started walking to his vehicle with her bag and she followed. "First thing if first, Chief of Police is retiring tonight and we have to be there. The person who is an expert on the Barn is going to be there and you can talk to her about it." He put the bag in the backseat of his truck and opened the passenger door. "Right now I'm taking you to the hotel and get you situated. Do you have anything nice to wear or do I need to take you to the store?"

"I brought a dress, thanks though. So Officer Wuornos…"

He got in the truck after walking around to his side, "Nathan…everyone calls me Nathan and everyone calls Officer Parker, the woman you'll talk to, Audrey."

"Right…Nathan, so how long do you think this will be going on because I have a deadline in a week about a drug deal gone bad?"

Nathan shook his head and started driving, "well it's been going on for close to 820 years so…hopefully not too much longer."

"Whoa…so the Barn has been around for that long," she narrowed her eyes. "You're joking, no wait you're not joking…in fact you're serious. So is it a curse or something? Why can I hear it and no one else, why is Hannah Drayer in it?"

He put a hand up, "enough questions for now, you can ask Audrey all of it later."

* * *

Audrey Parker sat at the bar as Duke poured drinks, she thought he'd be far from a room full of cops but obviously he wasn't a smuggler anymore in the new timeline. He was however the same guy with the same personality, a bad joker with a heart of gold, and she hoped he'd be her friend like he'd been before.

"So think Nathan will be late?" Duke handed her a martini and she took it. "I mean, when the official announcement is over, he's the new Chief and I know I'd run from that."

"I didn't run, I just had to pick up someone from the bus station."

Audrey watched as Duke's eyes widened and turned to see who or what caught his attention only to see Jennifer standing a few feet away from Nathan looking around. "I'll be damned…angels really do fall from the sky." Duke grabbed a beer and walked around the bar to her. "Welcome to Haven, I'm Duke Crocker…welcome to The Grey Gull."

Jennifer shook her hand in regards to the beer, "can't…crazy meds and all, don't want to go more crazy. Thanks though and I'm only here to help Nathan and Officer Parker with something or another, after that it's back to Boston." He looked at her, "sorry, Jennifer Mason and again, I'm being a weirdo. I'll just go over there so you don't have to be around the crazy person."

"Oh I like crazy people, everyone else is just…boring." He chuckled and looked at the beer, "I'll get you some water. Why don't you go say hello to Audrey, she's the good looking cop between the two of them."

* * *

Laughter emanated from Jennifer at Duke's comment and Audrey smiled as she remembered how well the two fed off each other in the former timeline. They'd fallen in love and stayed together, begetting generations of Crockers and other descendants from their three kids. Looking at Nathan, the blond smiled at him.

"You found her?"

He took a sip of his beer, "well it was either find her or listen to you mope about how you couldn't do it alone. Talk to her, she has some information you'd find interesting about the Barn and Hannah Drayer." Nathan looked down at her and leaned closer, "it was getting her to agree to come to Haven that was the fun part, she thinks she's crazy."

"Maybe tomorrow." Audrey bumped his arm and motioned with her head towards Duke and Jennifer talking at the bar as the man got her water. "I'm gonna let love start blooming tonight, tomorrow we can get started on The Troubles."

Nathan narrowed his eyes, "her and Duke?"

"Yep, fell in love and had three kids and generations of Crockers after that." Audrey tilted her head as she watched the two talk about a design on the wall. "But she balances him, doesn't seem like it at first but Duke Crocker became an honest man because of her so I think this time around her job it a bit easier as he isn't a common criminal."

"Generations of Crockers…" Nathan groaned and looked at the beauty beside him. "Two are enough."

"I was godmother to three kids, nine grandkids, twenty-five great grandkids and imagine how much it grew and grew by the time I went back to have all those years later?"

Garland walked over to them and held out his arms, "you made it son, was wondering where you were."

"I was finding a friend of Audrey's." Nathan shrugged, "she mentioned something about missing a friend and I found her and convinced her to come to Haven for a visit. Just picked her up from the bus station and got here. I think being late is excusable this time."

"Well I was just wondering." He chuckled and nodded to the side, "looks like Eleanor wants a dance so I'm gonna go shake the dance floor." Both laughed and the Chief started dancing off onto the floor.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so Jennifer is town and while she's there to help Audrey and Nathan with The Troubles, I couldn't resist throwing Duke a bone (so to speak). Lena's baby is due, the Barn could show up at any time and they are running out of time...can the Four Musketeers fix things before it's too late?

In case you're confused, Audrey pulled Nathan in and Nathan pulled Jennifer in and Jennifer will pull Duke into the insanity!


	10. They're Back!

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

Audrey sat nursing a coffee cup while waiting on Jennifer to arrive at The Grey Gull. She's asked Duke if she could meet with Jennifer there and the bartender practically begged her to accept his hospitality. While the romance had been different in another time, the same draw she felt to Nathan was happening with Duke and Jennifer all over again. She only hoped they got their happy ending too because while she wasn't sure of hers, she wanted her friends to have that happiness.

"Sorry I'm late." Jennifer walked in and over to where she sat at the bar. "I had to practically harass the new Chief of Police to show me where the nearest rental car place was. After that I drove here but it is really a long drive."

The girl sat down and Audrey poured her a cup of coffee, "Jennifer I think we should start talking about Hannah Drayer and the Barn, after that we can expand on information I have."

She listened as Jennifer started going on about her hearing the voices of Hannah Drayer, of a girl screaming and begging to be let out of a prison. She heard voices of a man named Howard, of how she remembered the voice itself like it had been a memory. Jennifer went into explaining how Hannah's begging to be let go was pointless because Howard had explained that while Hannah's sacrifice was unnecessary due to the fact Haven had taken care of matters, she'd nearly destroyed the town once so she'd stay in her prison.

"What do you mean by she destroyed the town?"

Jennifer shrugged, "I just heard about how she had no compassion and her powers were always used for pain instead of healing. I remember hearing something about how she begged for youthfulness and denied all but herself, using magic only to meet her own wishes and desires." Taking a sip of water the girl shrugged, "whatever that means."

* * *

Duke rushed in and looked at Audrey, "there you are, you might want to get down to the station. Apparently there is a big show down over a pregnant women, half the men in the town are there with guns with Vince and Nathan and the cops are trying to protect her."

"I have to go." Audrey picked up her jacket and started towards the door. "Duke watch Jennifer, she's the most important person in this town right now."

Jennifer looked up at her, "why am I important? I don't even belong in this town."

Audrey looked at the door before turning back to Jennifer and put her hands on her arms. "You are important because you are what stands between the extinction of a bloodline and this town's madness. I'll explain more later but I promise you, you are anything but crazy and you are important."

"But how am I important?"

Finally biting the bullet because of the situation in town and the woman before her, "you're a Patton witch and that is what The Guard fears the most, we are what they fear the most and they are on a witch hunt at the moment." Audrey grabbed Jennifer's hand, "I'll explain more later but I have to go."

She ran out and Jennifer held up her arms, "I'm a…witch?"

Duke put a hand on her arm, "come on, I'll make you lunch. Any preferences?"

"No not really." Her cheery disposition returned and Duke chuckled as he waved her towards the bar.

* * *

Audrey arrived at Haven PD to see The Guard outside with Vince in front, several men were by the door guarding the exits. She tried to the door but they pointed their rifles at her, which made her turn to see Vince.

"Tell them to let me in."

"Can't do that Officer Parker, they'll be either bringing Lena out with her baby and we do what has to be done or they come out to take her to the hospital and we're there." Vince motioned to one of his men and they walked over to try to grab her arm.

She placed her hand up, "don't try it." He grabbed her arm and a simple curl of her fingers made his hand move off her arm. "I warned you." Audrey walked over to Vince, "I won't let you hurt that baby."

"Miss Parker by now you must realize that saving a daughter of the Johansson and Patton Families is pointless. No one goes in or out until we either do what has to be done or the child is a boy." He leaned in and looked at her. "Don't make this a witch hunt."

Shaking her head Audrey backed up towards the door. "You already made it one when you started killing my nieces and granddaughters." His face slipped into confusion, "I'm the original Elizabeth Patton, it was my former life that died in 1688. I stopped The Troubles once before and I will again but not at the lives of innocents." She motioned to the door, "tell them to move or I'll move them myself."

* * *

Vince stared at her before motioning to his men and Audrey went up, they lowered their guns and let her through. On the other side of the door was Stan and Rafferty, both looked shocked as she closed the door. "Officer Parker…"

"Where is Chief Wuornos?"

"In the waiting area with Lena, she's about ready to give birth." Rafferty lowered her gun and Stan followed.

Audrey turned to the door and placed her hands on it, "blood of blood, light of light create a barrier to stop this fight. Protect the innocents within and let none pass with ill will."

She headed towards the waiting area to find Nathan and Joe Danners on the floor with Lena, who looked on the verge of birth. Nathan looked up as she bent down beside them. "All that knowledge come with childbirth?"

"Midwife, close enough." Audrey elbowed his arm and he moved, "okay Lena, how are you doing?"

She huffed through a contaction so her husband was the one to speak. "We were so afraid of what The Guard would do. I mean it's kept quiet so not even the police know but I heard the whispers through the family and I knew it this baby was a girl she wouldn't live an hour. Then the other day I heard Mark Sheen talk about how you and Chief Wuornos challenged Vince Teague in the coffee shop." He looked at Lena, "we knew you'd be able to protect our daughter, if it is a girl."

Audrey smiled at Lena, "I'm gonna take over for Nathan now okay? You're doing great, I know this is hard but we're going to get through this. Just think of your baby and that'll help with the pain, trust me."

"Do you have a kid?" Joe looked at her as she began checking Lena out. "You just seem like you've been through this before, on the receiving end."

She nodded and gave a sad smile, "I had a daughter, Natalie. She uh…she died a long time ago in a car accident, she was six. Before that I had a son but he died in a knife fight," Audrey looked up at him and gave a sad smile. "While I may not have been meant to be a mom, I'm meant to help people and that's what we're going to do. I'm going to help you and your baby."

Nathan watched Audrey as she wiped her forehead with her arm, part of him wondered about Natalie and why she hadn't told him. He knew it was probably a tough subject for her, as was indicative of how she spoke of the little girl. He watched her as she looked up at him and his first instinct was to help her in any way he could. "What do you need?"

"She's 6 cm, so this baby is on it's way. We need blankets, water bottles, a lighter, gloves, knife two twist ties and I need your watch."

"What about The Guard outside?" Joe looked up at her, "what if they come in."

Audrey shook her head, "they can't get in, I took care of that already."

"Are you sure?" Nathan touched her arm and Audrey nodded. "Okay, Joe why don't you help me find those supplies."

* * *

Vince Teague watched as the sun began to slowly lower itself in the sky, his men relaxed in some ways and just waited. Dave showed up and grabbed Vince's arm before dragging him to the hood of their truck.

"I found something in the Archives from 1688, it's from a local midwife and friend of Elizabeth Patton." He laid out a document, "she says that one night in 1688 before the full moon of the sixth month, June to be exact, a woman appeared out of a flash of light. She saw the woman while picking herbs and watched as the woman's face showed…identical to Elizabeth Patton. Well the woman disappeared till a week later when Elizabeth Patton herself introduced a woman that looked exactly like her as her cousin, Audrey Parker from Boston." He put his hands out, "what is Audrey Parker is really Elizabeth Patton?"

"Miss Parker has already confirmed that," he nodded to the station. "Lena's in there, no doubt in labor and Miss Parker all but threatened my men with witchcraft if we didn't let her in."

Dave grabbed his brother's arm, "Vince that is the last Patton witch you want to take on, she's the matriarch of the entire family. Taking on Elizabeth Patton would be worse than all The Troubles, why do you think Haven never burned her at the stake for witchcraft. Her gift comes from compassion and love, innately born in the family…not pure witchcraft, which is mostly evil. She can't do any harm with her magic, you know that the legend of Patton witches…the magic backfires and curses the holder if they use it to harm."

* * *

Audrey looked over at Nathan as he and Joe both held Lena's hands, she'd been progressing all day and it was nearing seven at night. Lena was finally pushing and Audrey was nodding as she coached the second time mom, apparently her first baby had been a boy and was with his grandmother at that moment.

"Good Lena, very good." Audrey nodded and smiled, "just one more big push."

Joe looked at his wife, "come on Lena, you can do this."

"Ahh…" Lena bore down as she pushed and Audrey laughed in joy as she held the baby up. The baby was crying a pink with good color, both mother and father looked on as the baby was placed on Lena's chest.

"Congratulations Lena, it's a girl."

Lena held her baby and cried, taking the tiny hand. "Hi there…" her attention turned to Audrey, "can you protect her from The Guard?"

"I promise she'll be safe." Audrey looked over at Nathan and he gave a small smile. "Just don't get her around this guy, he turns into a mush puddle with babies so he'd be useless."

* * *

An hour later Audrey was cleaning herself up in the bathroom when a knock was placed on the door, followed by Nathan walking in to look at her. He smiled and watched as she wiped her face with a wet paper towel. "That was amazing what you did."

"How long before The Troubles show up?" Audrey threw the paper towel away, "how long before another Patton daughter is killed?" Looking at Nathan she shook her head, "how can I protect her when Vince will launch a witch hunt on me?"

Nathan took her hand and held it, "you're right, he's afraid of The Troubles but you see him around you. Since he figured out who you are he'd been very edgy, like he's afraid of you…of what you are. I think he fears you more than he fears The Troubles."

"How is Lena and the baby?"

Nathan opened the door and they walked out into the hall, "well they chose a name finally." He motioned for her to go ahead of him in the waiting area.

Audrey walked over and bent down beside Lena and Joe, "how is she doing?"

"She's perfect." Joe smiled and touched his daughter's nose. "We wanted to ask you if you'd be offended if we named our daughter after yours? We were thinking of Natalie Marie Danners, if you don't mind. You mentioned your daughter didn't live very long and ours wouldn't be alive without you so we'd like to honor her memory."

* * *

That shocked Audrey and she nodded with a few tears in her eyes, "of course, Natalie always did love other people and I think she'd be thrilled that someone was named after her."

"Audrey…" she turned at Nathan's voice and saw him by the table starring at his hand. Her eyes went wide as he realized what he did. "I think…"

She stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. "Do you feel my hand?"

"Yes, that's good right?"

"No Nathan it's not," she looked over at the parents and baby. "It means The Troubles are back and the Patton bloodline is responsible once again." Shaking her head Audrey whispered to him, "everything I did was for nothing, it's happening all over again."

"We'll find a way." Nathan took her hand and held it, pulling so he eyes met his. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: And they are back! Okay I know the story has progressed a bit more quickly than usual but it's Haven, a sleepy town without Troubles just doesn't work very well.

Next Audrey draws on everything she knows for prevention but she has to make sure Vince never gets wind of what Duke and Simon Crocker are capable of. Also Jennifer learns a bit more about herself and we'll meet the mysterious Hannah Drayer as well as Agent Howard (though Howard will be in for a surprise he is not ready for...for once!).


	11. With The Troubles Comes Audrey Parker

The Mysterious Stranger

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, I mean unless I can claim the new timeline minus the characters.

* * *

Audrey approached the door of the station to go outside and face Vince and The Guard. It was early morning, they'd spent the night in the station to assure insanity wouldn't happen in darkness and instead waited for daylight so wisdom could prevail. Opening the door she walked outside and almost all The Guard backed up when she walked through what seemed like a barrier, it flashed blue for a split second. Walking down to Vince she watched the man who headed the madness walk over to her.

"I assume since you waited till daylight to come out it's a girl. Hand her over and we'll forget this whole mess here."

She shook her head, "no, as of today all Patton daughters are under my protection. The Troubles are back and from experience I can tell you that the only way to end them is for the bringer to kill something they love. You haven't been ending The Troubles, you've been preventing them and until Hannah Drayer is removed from the Barn, the killing continues. She is the real source of how to end The Troubles, not that baby in there. I don't think you want to take me on Vince so let Natalie Danners live and I will personally see that The Troubles end, after all…I have nothing to lose."

"You have your life."

"A curse," Audrey stared him in the eyes. "The Troubles took my son and my lover, the world took my daughter so like I said, I have nothing left. I will end The Troubles, contain them until Hannah Drayer shows up and when she does, we'll do what has to be done. Do we have a deal?"

Vince looked at Audrey then at the woman standing just in the doorway holding a baby, he turned his attention to his men. "The Guard won't touch anymore Patton daughters or their descendants, Natalie Danners is off limits…as of today she is under our protection, you know what that means."

The men started dispersing and Audrey turned to the building, placing a hand out towards it. Closing her fist slowly she removed the barrier and it flickered away as the Danners exited the police station. Nathan was behind them with his own weapon. Nathan touched her arm, "are we okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed and looked at him, "how are you...considering?"

"I'm fine." Nathan watched as Vince walked over to the Danners, "hold on…"

Vince put his hand up, "I'm just discussing the terms of civility Nathan, nothing more. They need to be aware of what The Guard expects if the baby is going to live. Miss Parker has already seen to her life so now I'm making her parents aware of the rules."

Audrey put a hand on Nathan's arm, "this has to be done, we'll stay until he finishes and drive them home."

* * *

Arriving at The Grey Gull was uneventful, Jennifer was sitting on the porch writing on the chalkboard the specials of the day. Audrey sat down beside her and Jennifer looked up with a smile.

"Hey, did everything go okay?"

"Yeah, it did." Audrey held out her hand, "Jennifer I need you to tell me if you've heard anything from the Barn in the last day."

Jennifer shook her head, "no but I would like to know why you think I'm a witch."

"You're adopted, from a family here in Maine." Audrey smiled and looked out at the bay, "you have a connection to the Patton bloodline, which is why no one can know you're from Haven. The Troubles are back and I'm going to need your help in stopping them."

"How?"

"Hannah Drayer is the key." Audrey watched as Nathan started kicking rocks and wood. "Nathan don't do that, you could break something and not know it."

Nathan put his hands up and settled for going inside the bar. Jennifer pointed at Nathan, "how could he hurt himself and not know it?"

Audrey shrugged and gave a smile, "it's call Idiopathic Neuropathy and it means he can't feel anything at all. Not temperature, not pain, not object…not even the human touch. It's called a Trouble, it's an affliction that people here in Haven get. Mine is that I'm immune to them and you can hear the Barn."

"Does Duke have one?"

That question made Audrey pause and realize that Duke was also as important as Jennifer due to the fact The Guard could try to turn him and use his family curse for control. Simon Crocker was a big issue because if he didn't get away from Troubled people, he'd activate and be as insane as Wade Crocker had been a timeline before. Audrey knew that Duke's only saving grace was he had a heart of gold and compassion for innocents. Looking at Jennifer, Audrey realized that Duke's only saving grace in the current timeline would be the developing protective nature and love for the petite woman sitting beside her.

* * *

She stood up suddenly and went inside to see Nathan and Duke talking at the bar. "Duke, we need to talk…it's important."

Duke put his hands up, "whatever it is I didn't do it. By the way I don't appreciate you freaking Jennifer out by calling her a witch."

"She is but that's a different story." Audrey sat at the bar and stared at the bartender. "Nathan is going to have to arrest your father and put him in jail, if not it could lead to a mass murder." She put her hands up to stop his questioning looks. "The Troubles are back, they're a curse on Haven and I could go into it more but needless to say…" she looked him in the eyes. "I'm 820 years old and despite stopping the curse, someone else cast it after I left Haven the first time."

He pointed at her, "if you're 820 years old then I'm a monkey's uncle because you don't look it."

"Because I'm cursed with external youth and with endless compassion." Audrey started ticking off her fingers. "It means I can't kill in anger, it means I can't harm anyone intentionally and it also means I'm driven to help those that are Troubled. I took care of Nathan, I'll be taking care of Jennifer but right now you are the priority because of The Guard find out your family curse all of Haven will become their hunting ground."

"Crap…" Nathan spoke and looked at Audrey, "is it that same thing from your journal?"

"Exactly, the ability to gain strength and power with Troubled blood and end Troubles by killing people. Except it becomes like a drug that becomes so addictive you lose hold of everything but the need for the kill and blood." Audrey shook her head, "we've seen what it does and in my time, only Duke escaped it."

Duke shook his head, "okay so assume I do believe you, why did I escape it?"

Audrey looked towards where Jennifer was hanging up the specials signs. "You had someone you loved more than the power, that's what kept you sane in the end."

Pointing at Jennifer the bartender shook his head, "she's the person you were talking about a couple of weeks ago weren't you?"

"Yeah she is Duke." She took a bottle of water off the bar. "Your father and brother got murderous with it quickly because they didn't really have a lot to hold onto. That's why your father has to be arrested, so he's away from those who are cursed so The Guard can't turn him and he doesn't become a monster."

"I have one question, prove it."

Audrey shook her head, "that's not a good idea."

"Unless you can prove it then I'm not onboard. I'll read this journal Nathan's talking about but I'm not doing anything to my father until you prove what you're saying."

* * *

She sighed and looked at Nathan before standing. "Jennifer I need you to come in here."

Jennifer walked in and shrugged, "yeah what's up."

Audrey took her hand and pulled her four feet from the bar, "stand right here and just look at Duke, keep his attention okay, whatever happens you have to keep his attention. Nathan stand back please, away from Duke." Pulling a knife from the counter Audrey walked over to Nathan and took his hand, pricking his finger. "Put pressure on that immediately." She placed the knife on the counter and stood back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Touch the blood."

Duke touched his finger to the blood and practically groaned as he slumped against the counter. Audrey motioned to Jennifer and the woman gave a cautious smile. "Duke can you hear me? Duke?"

His head whipped up and silver eyes stood in the place of brown, "it's…"

"I know, it'll fade." Audrey looked at Jennifer. "Keep talking to him, about anything."

"So you gave me a list of specials and I put them up, I'll take that offer of helping while I'm here." She started towards him and Audrey put a hand out to stop her but Jennifer ignored it. "Hey, I've only known you for a few days but I can tell this is hard on you."

Duke's eyes returned to normal and he slumped back against the counter, "lock him up."

Audrey nodded to Nathan and he pulled out his phone, dialing the station to start formulating an arrest for Simon Crocker. Jennifer walked around the bar and put a hand on Duke's arm. He looked up at her and gave a small nod. "Thanks…I don't know how but it was a rush and I wanted more, but your voice…"

"Kept you sane, yeah I know the feeling…welcome to Crazy Town." Jennifer chuckled and they both looked at Audrey. "What do we do now, if everyone in Haven is like this?"

"We help them." Audrey gave a small smile and sat back down at the bar, "that's what we do."

* * *

It seemed like no time at all passed but a whole day passed before Audrey and Nathan were doing paperwork at the station waiting for ICE officials to pick up Simon Crocker for international goods smuggling. Both stood getting coffee when Stan walked in with two people.

"Chief, Agents Parker and Howard are here from ICE."

Both turned to see Agent Howard and a blond woman in a suit, she nodded to them. "Agent Audrey Parker with Immigration and Customs Enforcement, this is my supervisor Agent Howard."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Audrey let the comment slip and that got a look from Howard.

"Pardon me Officer…"

"Audrey Parker," Audrey motioned to the woman before her. "And her name isn't Audrey Parker, it's Hannah Drayer and you've picked a hell of a time to let her out of the Barn."

The woman shook her head, "what the hell are you talking about? Are you digging into the goods that you collected?"

Howard stared at Audrey before turning to the woman beside him, "Officer Parker and I have some information to talk about, have the Chief of Police catch you up."

* * *

No sooner were they in the office with the door shut, Audrey threw her hands up. "You know I went back in time and prevented all this from happening only for this to happen all over again. I stopped The Troubles before they began but some nuts in early Haven decided to screw things up with Hannah so she got locked in the barn instead of me but it's cycling again."

"What is your real name?"

"Elizabeth Patton and that woman out there is my great-niece." She motioned between them, "you once brought me to Haven as an FBI agent and in the end you screwed up some things so you got killed and the Barn imploded but hey…we figured it out. So, give her back her memories and let me help my niece with ending The Troubles."

Howard shook his head, "why would I do that?"

"Because if I know what spell she cast to cause The Troubles it's possible to end them without any more bloodshed. That's not going to happen if she thinks she's Audrey Parker."

He took a step towards her, "this is long standing…she will help The Troubles and end them."

"Which she can only do in an act of love," he narrowed his eyes. "I've been there and in case you haven't noticed she's been the Barn for over 200 years. She doesn't have anyone to love this time."

* * *

A/N: Wow...will Howard do it or try to do what he did to the previous Audrey Parker and erase her memories. For those of you who need visual, think Jaime Ray Newton when you think of Hannah.

Any predictions? Please tell me in reviews...


End file.
